


Authentic Treats

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [51]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children at halloween, M/M, crazy costumes, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: The scariest part of trick-or-treating was keeping an eye on twelve kids.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 31
Kudos: 69





	Authentic Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

There were… a lot of kids in the yard. 

Leon was used to that. So used to it in fact that the sheer number didn’t even phase him. Twelve. Twelve kids and he hardly batted an eye. 

Seven of those kids were his. Two of them were Lightning’s, and the last three were newer additions that had been showing up more and more. Terra, Aqua and Isa were good kids. Terra had been taking classes with Cloud for a few months now and Aqua had just started one too. Isa hadn’t shown much interest but he did come certain days if he knew Reiku was going to be there and the pair would sit behind Cloud’s desk with their books. More recently they’d even been talking about what they were each reading like an adorable book club. 

The last semester had led to more chance meetings with Eraqus taking one of Leon’s classes. Now if Leon wasn’t running into him on campus, he was running into him at the dojo when picking up or dropping off some combination of his children.

Tonight was altogether a little different. Leon stood on his porch, dressed in a grease stained jacket and unnecessary sunglasses. Was he making fun of his husband? Yes, yes he was. 

Trick-or-treating started in twenty minutes and he’d put the bare minimum of time in his costume. 

“You’re sure?” Eraqus asked for the fifth time. “I mean it’s so many kids.” 

“Era, you gotta relax a little.” Xeha said softly, rubbing soothing circles across his back. Half of his face was covered in skeleton looking makeup while Era was comically dressed as ‘where’s Waldo’. 

Era looked too stressed, even for a college student. “But.. i mean…” 

“He’s right.” Leon said. “Go to your party. Drink. Have sex. Do whatever college kids are doing right now. You can pick your siblings up in the morning.” 

“It’s just so many kids…” 

Leon snorted, “And still easier than babysitting a bunch of college students for an hour and a half. Go. Enjoy your night.” 

“We really appreciate it, professor.” Xeha mused with a smile. Leon got the impression that he adored the kids as much as Era did but there was no crime in wanting a date night. 

“No trouble. You two go on. Text me if you wanna, you have our numbers.” Leon said. “See you in the morning.” 

“Yeah.” Era finally relaxed a little, knowing this siblings weren’t going to be alone for the night. “Terra, Isa, Aqua, you guys have fun trick-or-treating!” 

All three kids half yelled, half laughing their goodbyes, all anxious to start the great candy trail. Only Terra crept closer, presumably when no one was looking to hug his big brother goodbye. He was dressed as Indiana Jones and it was a costume Leon could appreciate. Era held onto his brother for a long moment and softly promised to text them goodnight. Terra nodded, nervous but not afraid. 

Era and Xeha leaving for their party was the first big step of the night but Terra seemed a little better to have his brother and sister nearby. 

“Daddy, is it time yet!?” Xion called. 

“Not yet, just a few more minutes.” Squall mused, looking at his mess of a daughter. She couldn’t decide on one costume and instead picked them all. She wore a witch dress, and yellow and black bee tights. She gave herself cat whiskers with the face paints and wore a tiara on her head. She had a ribbon wand for...reasons. 

He had no idea what the hell she was supposed to be but she was happy and that’s what mattered. 

The other kids were much more easy to pinpoint. Riku was a pirate, a very interesting pirate who was trying to catch a mermaid. The mermaid in question being Sora. He had insisted happily and Aerith had made him the shiny, scaly looking skirt that ended in a fin and dragged along behind him. As themed costumes went, it was cute.

Vanitas was a biker, or maybe a greaser, it was hard to tell. He mainly just wanted to wear Squall’s leather jacket and sunglasses. Ventus however had gone in the other direction completely. A week prior he’d explained to Cloud that he wanted to be a tree, and Cloud hadn’t seen anything wrong with it. 

They’d gone to the craft store just to visit the fake flower second and got him vines and vines of leaves to safety pin to a sweater. He looked more like a bush but he was delighted anyway, that's what made halloween fun.

Reiku was the most sincerely excited. It was his very first halloween out of the hospital and he wanted to be a ghost. According to him, a ghost was a classic costume and Leon had agreed and thrown him together a spooky ghost costume, even if it left Leon just a little heart sick. 

There was something truly terrifying about his sick (now well) child wanting to be a ghost after being a little too close to death for a while. Rei couldn’t wait to trick-or-treat. His enthusiasm had been so contagious that it spread throughout the other kids who promised him the night would be amazing.

Even Isa shared in his excitement. His friendship with Reiku had grown over the months and he was pleased to do something outside of the dojo. He was dressed all in black with a paper beak. Leon hadn't even had to ask. 

He was the raven. Nevermore. 

Kairi was running around the yard with Xion, the little girl dressed as the Miraculous Ladybug. She’d been in costume all day. If she'd had her way she'd have been in the costume all week.

Cloud wandered out of the house a moment later, “Let’s go rugrats! It’s almost time!” He was dressed in a white button down and Leon’s reading glasses. He had also somehow shimmied into a pair of Squall’s old leather pants. He hadn’t worn them for a while but was suddenly reconsidering them now. 

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Leon’s lips twitched upwards into a smile. 

Cloud smirked. “You.” 

“Ha-ha.” 

“I thought it was funny.” Cloud said, drawing Leon into a kiss. 

Roxas ran out of the house a second later, his candy bucket held tightly in his hand. “I’m ready!” He was dressed as Hiro from Big Hero 6 and just behind him was Lea as a circus ringmaster. 

The biggest surprise of the night went to Aqua, who waddled out behind them in an inflatable t-rex costume and the biggest grin. 

“Aqua! That’s amazing!” Kairi yelled, all the kids slowly gathering around in the yard to finally admire their costumes put together for the first time.

“Alright, alright.” Leon said, getting their attention. “Trick-or-treat rules. What are they?” 

“Stay with your trick-or-treat buddy!” Sora nearly yelled, holding Riku’s hand. 

Cloud smiled faintly. “Right.” It was lucky there was an even number of kids. 

“Make sure we can always see one of you.” Kairi said, swinging her bucket back and forth. 

“We stay on this street until we’re all together and then we can go to the next street.” Ventus smiled a little. 

“Good.” Leon said, prompting the kids to think a little harder. “What else?”

“Don’t...run?” Terra offered, looking down like he wasn’t sure he should be participating.”

Leon smiled. “Yes. The houses aren’t going anywhere. I know your excited but there will be enough candy. Also, Aqua for example won’t be able to run well with her costume and you can’t leave her behind.” 

“Yeah, i’d fall.” Aqua deadpanned. 

“Um, skip the houses that don’t have a light on?” Xion asked, not sure. One of the other kids had probably told her that at some point.

Cloud nodded. “Right. Not everyone is home and not everyone celebrates. No light, skip it and go to the next house.” 

“Watch out for cars.” Vanitas added. 

“Right.” Leon said. “Which reminds me. Every single one of you look at me.” He waited until he was sure he had their attention. “You do not get in a stranger's car. You do not walk into someone’s house. I do not care if they invite you inside. You do not go into someone’s house. You don’t know those people. How would papa and i know where you are? If they offer, you say no thank you and leave and come tell me. Got it?” 

He got a chorus of “Got it.” in return, but Reiku looked up at him, a touch worried. 

“Is that gonna happen?” 

Leon sighed and knew he might have come on a little strong. “No, not really. I just want you to be prepared for anything. There are twelve of you and only two of us. You need to keep an eye on each other to make sure everyone is okay.” 

Cloud crossed his arms. “Same rules apply as they do every day. If someone approaches you and you feel uncomfortable, leave or ask them to leave you alone. If they don’t-” 

“Groin shot.” Sora said sagely.

“Right on.” Cloud smirked. “We will be close by, you can also give a shout if you need us.”

“Try to stay together but especially with your buddy. I don’t want any straggler getting left behind.” Leon said, checking his phone when it started to chime. It was six o’clock and the night could start. “Alright, let’s go.” 

All twelve kids cheered and ran from the yard, each of them with a bucket in one hand and their partners hand in the other. All except for Terra who held two buckets because Aqua couldn't hold into hers well. There were dozens of other kids across the neighborhood who were just as excited and in seconds there were children all over the place. 

“C’mon, before we’re the ones getting left behind.” Cloud said, taking Leon’s hand and walking down the sidewalk. The kids were already ringing their first doorbell. 

“How many streets before you think they’ll get tired?” Leon asked, lacing their fingers together. 

“Oh, i think they’ll get cold before they get tired. As long as they manage full buckets i don’t think it’ll be a problem.” 

“At least they’ll pass out when we get back home.” Leon said, and they like all true parents, they could dig through their kids candy. 

“Was nice of you to invite Era’s kids.” Cloud added while they leaned against a fence, watching as their kids sort of broke up into two groups. 

Leon shrugged. “Ventus asked if he could invite them and i saw no reason why he couldn’t.” 

Cloud hummed, a smile stretching across his lips.”Which has nothing to do with the soft spot you slowly have forming for Era and Xeha?” 

“Meh.” Leon shrugged. Two stupid boys, so young and so stupidly in love. Both in over their heads trying to raise children with all the kindness they could muster. They were doing a good job too. “Even we needed help every now and then.” Leon mused, and they had Cid, Vincent, Aerith and a whole team of friends that cared deeply about their children. 

He’s heard enough from the kids themselves to know that they didn’t have anyone else beyond Era and Xeha. 

“Guess so.” Cloud agreed, pulling Leon along with him to the next house when the kids dashed off again. It had only just started and the kids were already beside themselves with glee. 

He gave them two hours tops before they were all too exhausted to go on. Dinner would be pizza and sleeping bags would be rolled out in the living room. After no more than half an hour they would all be passed out until morning. 

“Later,” Cloud added.”We’re going to discuss how easy you make getting these pants on and off look.” 

Leon actually grinned. “Well i can help you get them off.” 

“Good, i’m losing circulation.” 

Leon actually laughed, arm linked with Cloud’s as they trailed behind their kids like all the other parents on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Dreams Mended  
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals   
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Foresight  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom   
> On the Eve  
> Face Time  
> Errands   
> Facing Fears  
> Routine Interrupted   
> Before Our Time : by PrinceDestati   
> Well Adjusted   
> Free Advice   
> New Students  
> Stop Growing  
> Authentic Treats


End file.
